1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an artificial bone, and more particularly, to a non-implantable, artificial bone which can be utilized for, among other things, demonstration and/or educational purposes.
2. Background Art
Artificial bones have been known in the art for several years and are the subject of numerous United States Patents, including: U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,703 B1 entitled “Biofidelic Human Seating Surrogate Apparatus;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,911 entitled “Bone Substitute For Training And Testing;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,059 entitled “Orthopaedic Human Skeletal Demonstration Aids;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,311 entitled “Orthopaedic Human Skeletal Demonstration Aids;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,416 entitled Method Of Producing A Composite Foamed Resin Torso And Head Section Of A Human Summary For Medical Training Purposes;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,219 entitled “Plastic Bone Used For Training Purposes By Surgeons;” U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,833 entitled “Anatomical Device;” U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,823 entitled “Transparent Anatomical Model;” U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,034 entitled “Anatomical Instruction Device;” and U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,819 entitled “Mechanical Skeleton,” all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. While such bones are known, there has been a constant struggle to improve the mechanical properties and the realism of the bones, to, in turn, increase the utility and the usefulness thereof for exemplary purposes.
One particularly problematic issue with conventional artificial bones is that when the bones are drilled, tapped, and/or gouged by hand or powered instruments, an undesirable amount of dust and/or debris is generated. Such dust and debris is rather unrealistic, as real bone does not exhibit such properties. Moreover, the debris and dust, obstructs or otherwise impairs viewing of the demonstrated procedure. As such, the usefulness of the artificial bone is compromised.
Another particularly problematic issue with conventional artificial bones is that the bones are generally penetrated by x-rays. As such, conventional artificial bones are of little utility for the purposes of instructing individuals as to the reading of x-ray films. Certain artificial bones have been coated or painted in a metal based material which absorbs x-rays. While such artificial bones are an improvement, the coatings and paintings generally alter the underlying artificial bone, and the realism of the bone is compromised in various operational capacities.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an artificial bone which more accurately represents a real bone.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial bone which exhibits desired mechanical properties during cutting, chipping, gouging, drilling, tapping, and when undergoing other material removing processes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial bone which reacts realistically under an x-ray procedure.
These and other objects will become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.